las tonterías de Susan la putilla
by Devilmergana
Summary: Siento el título, en un principio quería poner "Narnia, mi hogar" pero no, me decanté por este Básicamente es una insinuación patética de lo que representa la Reina Benévola para mí y como vuelve finalmente a Narnia. Espero que guste :)


Ahora estoy tan fría como los insignificantes copos de nieve que caen lechosos en la calle Apolo. No llegan a congelarse en la acera, no llegan a decorar los árboles y no llegan en ningún momento a oír las voces de los niños entusiasmados gritando "¡Nieve!, ¡Nieve!" Estoy tan entumecida, tan reseca por dentro que no siento un atisbo de cualquier sentimiento tangible. Me voy a casar y me falta tanto para ser yo. Para sentirme completa. Me faltan ellos. Mis preciados hermanos. Mi diminuta conciencia me replica que los olvide, que debo sentirme grande por haber sobrevivido física y psicológicamente al accidente y ante todo, que debo a aspirar a grandes oportunidades, las que me ofrece la vida o las que busco yo. Como en este momento. Pero eso es lo que debo imaginarme. Pero no lo hago. Me voy a casar con un hombre al que no conozco pero que me prometió una gran salida comercial. Modelo. Sopeso la idea, ya que nunca me lo esperé. Médico, veterinaria, científica o incluso en el peor de los casos azafata, pero, ¿modelo? Se ven tontas y anoréxicas. A mí casi que no me entra el vestido. Maldito chocolate, me susurra mi cabeza. Un atisbo de pánico me azota la cabeza. Modelo a imitar sí, pero no, modelo de las revistas. No, no y no. Mi vestido tiene la espalda cubierta por un fino trozo de tela de encajes con una decoración parecida a los plumajes de un gran ave. Lloro en silencio con una amargura si igual y al ver la caja de bombones roja de Nestlé y una gran tableta de Milka relleno de caramelo, me entra la picazón y corro a por ella como tonto un lápiz. Más o menos me asemejo a un tonto. ¿Qué hago aquí? Debería estar en Narnia con Aslan, él me aconsejaría. Y al acordarme de Narnia me acuerdo de Caspian. Es al único que he amado de verdad. Muchos hombres han pasado por mis brazos y mis labios, pero ninguno me afecta. Otro nombre que añadir a la estúpida lista de _"las tonterías de Susan la putilla"._ Me rio de mi misma. ¿Qué se diría a si misma La Benévola, suprema reina de Narnia?

Susan, querida, ¿estás ahí?- Me pregunta la suave pero a la vez ajetreada voz de mi estilista.

¡No se puede!- Chillo. Si me ve con estos churretones me matará.

Con todo lo que ha trabajado en esta boda. Corro hacia la puerta y me escondo. Pero no me doy cuenta de que hay unas escaleras justo a mis espaldas y caído rodando. Al llegar al último escalón, siento asfixia y siento en mi garganta un sabor dulce que me agota. Mis manos delicadamente decoradas con joyas se abrazan a mi cuello, como alma que lleva el diablo, para notar un pico de importancia en mi piel. Una onza de la tableta obstruye mi cavidad respiratoria y esta, en un intento desesperado de salvarse, emite un leve bufido a modo de grito de socorro. Parece que sirve porque antes de que lo vea todo nublado y un gran pitido me rezumbe en mis oídos, aparece mi estilista con esa larga cresta azul que, al parecer es lo último que voy a ver en esta vida. Mi cabeza me remite un último pensamiento: "_Narnia, mi hogar"_

* * *

Siento un olor fresco en mis poros y un regusto suave a vainilla mezclada con cereza, que me hace abrir los ojos y levantarme rápidamente. Me mareo hasta verlo todo negro y me siento atormentada.

_Susan.-_ Murmuran los árboles. –Susan- Pían los pájaros. –Susan -. Me susurra una cálida voz felina que siento en mi nuca.

Me giro y veo un gran león a mis espaldas y aunque hay un gran bosque lleno de seres inimaginados e inalcanzables para la mente del hombre sapiens, yo solo consigo ver a mi viejo amigo, el Gran León. Le abrazo y me siento absolutamente plena. Unas lágrimas rebeldes corren por mis mejillas advirtiendo y amenazándome de que el rímel, pronto me dejara la cara echa un lienzo, mientras estrecho las manos contra su increíblemente denso pelaje. ¿Y ahora qué?

Bienvenida a casa, reina Susan, la Benévola. – Me dice en tono tranquilo y sereno.

Lo siento, Aslan. – Es lo único que consigo articular.

Y me quedo con esa imagen. Todo de está inmerso de colores, pero yo llevo el pelo recogido en un velo y el cuerpo ceñido con un vestido de novia blanco inmaculado y me abrazo a un león de gran tamaño que reluce como el sol. Tengo una leve idea de lo que todo significa. Pero me gravo en la memoria, que Aslan me perdona, pero yo no me perdono a mi misma, porque todo es feliz y lleno de color, aunque mi vestido es triste y blanco. Como la nieve que antes caía en la calle Apolo. Como mi tan entumecida y reseca mentalidad que me hace ser fría como la triste nieve..

* * *

Peerdóon. No se me ocurría nada mejor. Pero supongo que en mi cabeza sonaba demasiad bonito y surrealista. Y supongo que siempre quise ver el ultimo paisaje, el cual he intentado describir como mejor he podido lo que significa para mí Susan. Ella es fría y solitaria en un espacio que le brinda la oportunidad de todo y mucho más, de calor y gentío. Pero ella ante todo elige nuestro mundo lleno de parásitos, pues ella solo es una imagen, una modelo, sin nada en lo que fijarse a resaltar. Únicamente belleza sin interior. ^^

¿Qué os parece? ¿Filosófico? ¿Infantil? ¿Mal expresado? Sobre todo quiero que me corrijan ustedes la última parte pues es la que fallo en todos los fanfics.

Byee, y hasta siempre, narnianos.

PD: lo del Milka y el Nestle no es publiicidad, es solo mi abrumadora hambre:)


End file.
